


Favorite Food

by samstoleaburger



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, that's the jist of it, they're just going to eat together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: After all, cheat days existed for a reason, right? He deserved to treat himself.
Relationships: Budo Masuta/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Favorite Food

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my finished shorts for _months_ \- heck, maybe even a year - and I've decided to dust it off and throw it up because _why not_?

"Again."

Budo swung his leg in an arc along with everyone else in the class. He clenched his jaw and pursed his lips as the motion pulled at sore muscles. Granted, he'd been ecstatic when his friends in the Martial Arts Club decided it would be a great idea to sign up to the local dojo for classes to attend after school. Now, however…

"Again!"

Now he's regretting the fact that he'd agreed to meet Yamada after today's session. He didn't even consider the fact that his body and muscles would be screaming at him after two weeks of this. Even Mina looked exhausted and Sho seemed to be on the verge of collapsing.

Maybe signing up under this instructor was a bad idea.

"Again!"

Shima hadn't been too thrilled about Budo's decision either, now that he thought back on it. She'd mentioned how she overheard a few of their students complain about not being able to feel their toes after a while. How all they well and truly felt was pure, raw agony. At the time, he hadn't put much faith in it since one should know the limits of their own body but now he knows the truth.

And the truth is his body aches and muscles are shrieking their protests to this continued abuse.

Budo just hoped Yamada wouldn't try anything during their meetup. He didn't think he'd be able to stop himself from crying if Yamada so much as ran his fingers down the curve of Budo's shoulder. Honestly, he just kind of wanted to go home and run himself a hot bath. To soak in the warm water for as long as humanly possible and pray that his body would forgive him for the rough treatment as of late.

Maybe he should call Yamada and say that he can't make it.

"Straighten your back, Ren! Again!"

Surely he'd understand. It's not like they hadn't cancelled last minute before for one reason or another. Budo could recall one time being because of Yamada's sister wanting to spend the whole weekend with him. Which, technically, was a tad ridiculous because Yamada would be with his family and not just his sister. Though it was understandable, as Yamada did dote on her quite often.

It's not like Budo hadn't cancelled for training reasons either. He'd been guilty of that way more than he'd care to admit but Yamada knew how much it meant to him. Then again, Budo had been looking forward to this despite his unease. He shouldn't bail just because he's sore. They're only going to have a late lunch and go over some of the notes in class that Budo may or may not have fallen asleep for.

It's not like Yamada is going to try and throw down with him. That's not who he is and he never starts fights without a good reason.

"Once more!"

* * *

It's official: he's dying and Yamada is a saint. Budo couldn't even bring himself to complain about the half-finished slushie Yamada had pushed right into his hands after seeing the state Budo was in. He wasn't the biggest fan of them but the taste of strawberry was too much for him to look past. It was on the edge of _overwhelming relief_ and Budo was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

After all, cheat days existed for a reason, right? He deserved to treat himself. Even if said treat is Yamada's slushie.

Whether or not he made a sound the second it hit his tongue is up for debate regardless of the look Yamada gave him. Though what wasn't up for that was Yamada having the nerve to tease him about the groan he let out after slouching in his seat as he set the cup down.

Budo huffed and nudged Yamada's leg with his foot in retaliation. "Laugh it up, you jerk. Just you wait until I stop hurting. Then I'll really give you something to laugh about."

"Second guessing yourself now?" Yamada lifted a convenience store bag up from the ground to rest on his lap. He held it open with a chuckle once Budo grumbled in response and dug out a container. "I told you that you should've listened to Mina." He handed it to Budo and pulled out another smaller container. "I hope you're hungry. Mom decided to make an attempt at a four course meal in that one." He pointed to the one Budo was currently opening and watched as Budo's eyes widened at all the food packed inside of it.

"Oh man. Now that you mention it, I'm starving." Budo wiped the back of his hand over the corner of his mouth. "She even put fried shrimp in here," He couldn't fight the smile that formed at the realization, "and you hate that stuff."

Yamada hummed as he pulled out a set of disposable chopsticks and placed them on the lid of Budo's container. "Can't say I know why she did that."

Budo paused after he'd picked up the utensils and cocked his head to look at Yamada. He furrowed his brow and slowly lowered the container to rest on his lap. "You...did tell her you were meeting up with me, right?"

"I did." Yamada scooped up a bit of his own meal and took a bite. He chewed while keeping his eyes focused in front of him before he swallowed and turned to regard Budo. "I also told her that you might be hungrier than usual since you took up after school lessons at the dojo. She seemed rather adamant that you got a home cooked meal instead of convenience or fast food for lunch."

"And you just so happened to tell her about the fried shrimp?"

Yamada's mouth twitched at the corner and his gaze softened as if he knew something Budo didn't. "Something like that."

**Author's Note:**

> The whole dojo thing going on in the beginning? Yeah. I know nothing about it aside from when I was a kid and went to this 'find out what you might like' thing once. All I remember was a lot of yelling once the karate segment started. So...it's as vague as possible.
> 
> Offense might be taken but keep in mind...I tried.


End file.
